Big City Love
by sexyangelbunny
Summary: Stephanie Mcmahon is a 19 year old girl from Nashville,Tennessee.She is your typical southeren girl.Her father Vince decides to move his company to NYC. At a party thrown by Vince she meets Paul Levesque.Soon living in the city isn't so bad.Paul/Steph
1. Southern Girl

A 19 year old Stephanie got out of bed and walked over to her window as she looked outside she seen the farm animals. Even though her family had money they were down to earth. They lived in a ranch style house in Nashville,Tennessee that stood on 24 acres of land. Stephanie loved animals. She walked into her walk-in closet and put on a pair of jeans and a tight fitting v-neck sweater. It was currently winter so it was very cold outside.She walked downstairs and seen her mom cooking breakfast

" Morning momma" Stephanie said in her southern accent

" Hey sweetie why don't you come on over and help fix breakfast" Linda answered back you could tell they were from Tennessee. Stephanie turned on the radio to her favorite country station and helped Linda. The family soon sat down for breakfast.

" Steph,Shane I have to tell you something" Vince sighed

" What daddy" Steph questioned

" I'm moving the company to New York" as Vince said those words Shane and Stephanie started to choke on there food

" Please tell me your jokin" Shane questioned

" I'm not" Vince said as Stephanie got up from the table and waled out the kitchen

Stephanie walked outside and walked around the backyard. Whenever she was upset she would go see the animals. Stephanie walked up to the horse stable and started to pet her favorite horse Sugar.

" I knew I'd find you out here" Shane said in his heavy accent

" Yeah well what do you want" Stephanie asked

" Look I'm upset to" Shane said as he walked up to the horse and started to pet her

" It ain't right Shane this is our home we will never fit in with them city folk" Stephanie sighed

" Maybe it won't be so bad" Shane said

" I don't want to leave all this" Stephanie said as she left the stable's she decided to go and see the pigs

" We can always come back" Shane laughed as the pig started to splash in the mud

Back in the house Vince sat in the den with Linda

" Are you sure about this Vince" Linda looked over at her husband

" This is a good opprotunity" Vince sighed

" Yeah but what about the kids" She asked as she walked over to the window and looked in the backyard she seen Shane and Stephanie watching the pigs with a smile on there face

" Linda this will always be our home in will only be for a year then when i know the company is in good hands we can come back" Vince said

" We can't bring the whole farm and those kids love the animals" Linda said as she was still watching Shane and Stephanie

" They hate me for taking this away from them" Vince put is head in his hands

" No they don't hate you" Linda walked over and put her hand on his shoulder

Stephanie went over to her friends house.She knocked on the door and Trish her best friend since kindergarten opened the door.

" Hey girl" Trish hugged her

" Hey Trish" Stephanie walked into the living room and sat down

" What am I gonna do when we move to New,York" Stephanie sighed

" Hey don't feel bad you get to shop at all them fancy stores" Trish joked

" Trish I'm serious what am I going to do without you" Stephanie cried

" We can talk on the phone and on the computer" Trish hugged her

" Yeah but we have never been apart" Stephanie said as Trish started to cry

" I will call you like everyday" Trish wiped her eyes

" Promise" Stephanie smiled

" Promise" Trish laughed

" Well since I'm not going to be here for much longer I staying at your place" Stephanie said

" Cool my mom said you can even move here" Trish said with a smile

" I wish it were that easy" Stephanie sighed

What do you think?


	2. Arriving in the big city

The next morning Stephanie was packing up her room. She was not happy about leaving this all behind. The door opened and she seen her mom walk in and sit on the bed

" Sweetie are you upset" Linda said

" Momma I don't want to leave Nashville" Stephanie sighed as she stopped packing

" I know but this good be a good experience" Linda said

"Momma I don't know nothin about new york" Stephanie said

" We won't be there for to long and you can always use the jet to come back to see your friends" Linda said

" Well I'm 19 so maybe I will just stay here" Stephanie said with a smirk

" Stephanie Marie you will be going with us no matter what understand" Linda said sternly

" Yes mam" Stephanie muttered as she went back to packing

" It will be okay" Linda whispered in her ear as she walked out.

The next morning movers were at the house packing everything into the trucks. Stephanie was out back walking around. She wanted to see the animals one more time before she left. She looked like your average southern girl wearing jeans, a tshirt and a cowboy hat.

" Hey it's time to go" Shane walked up to her

" Okay" Stephanie sighed as she looked at the horses one more time

" Don't worry the animals will be taken care of" Shane smiled

" Yeah I just don't want to leave" Stephanie said as she and Shane started to walk to the front of the house where there parents were waiting

" I don't like this either" Shane shrugged

" I'm glad I'm not the only one" Stephanie said

During the plane ride it was very quiet. Stephanie and Shane chose not to speak. Vince and Linda knew it wasn't easy leaving a place that was there home. After three hours the plane landed in new york. Stephanie looked out the limo they were in and did not like what she saw

" Why the hell are there so many buildings'' Stephanie asked

" were not in Tennessee anymore" Linda said

" I miss home already" Shane joined the conversation

" Well tonight I'm hosting a party to celebrate the company my peers and the media will be there as the heir and heiress to the company you two will be coming" Vince said

"How fun" Shane and Stephanie said at the same time

" There will be some young people there that are your age" Linda said with a smile

For the rest of the ride Shane stayed quiet and Stephanie texted Trish on her cellphone.

Reviews Please!


	3. Stephanie meets Paul

They pulled up to the house they would be staying at which was located outside of manhatten The house was big but didn't have as much land as there house in Nashville.

" What do you think" Vince asked as he led them into the house

" It's okay" Shane said

" Yeah I'm going to go upstairs and start to unpack" Stephanie said as she walked up the winding staircase

" I'm going to my room as well" Shane walked up the stairs leaving Vince and Linda in the foyer

" Still think this was a good idea" Linda asked

" They will get used to it" Vince walked into the den

That night after unpacking some clothes.Stephanie was trying on dresses for the party that a desiner brought over to try on found this beautiful short lilac halter dress. It showed some cleavage but not enough to couse her dad to have a heart attack. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun with bangs sweeping the side. She had on smoky makeup and lip gloss. She wor a Tiffany's diamond bracelet and a diamond heart shaped locket.

" Steph it's time to go" Vince said as he came into the room

" Ok daddy"Stephanie gave him a smile that he really missed

" You look beautiful" Vince said

" Well I am an heiress they must look there best" Stephanie laughed

" Yeah but your more then that and I'm sorry for making you move I know you and Shane must hate me" Vince said truthfully

" Daddy we don't hate you it's just that Nashville is our home we don't fit here" Stephanie said in her typical southern accent

" This isn't going to last long sweeti" Vince said as Stephanie walked over to Vince and gave hi a hug

" I think we should go to the party daddy" Stephanie said

" Yeah how could I forget" Vince escorted Stephanie out the room and down the stairs.

When they arrived to the party they were introduced to so many people. Things got interesting when Vince brought over Paul Levesque Sr.

" Stephanie I want you to meet the man who will take over the company when we go back to Nashville" Vince said

" Nice to meet you Sir" Stephanie said politely

" Well aren't you a southern bell" Paul Sr. shook her hand

" Steph Paul has a son that is a few years older then you he can help you around New York" Vince said

" Where is he" Stephanie questioned

" Talking to Shane" Vince answered

" Well daddy may I go talk to some girls my age now" Stephanie said as she kissed his cheek

" Yes you may sweetheart" Vince said as he smiled at her

" It was nice to meet you Mr.Levesque" Stephanie said as she walked away

Stephanie was getting tired she didn't get a chance to take a nap after the plane landed. She seen a young man walk up to her.

" So your Mr.McMahon's heiress" Paul said as he smiled at her.

" Yes that would be me" Stephanie said warmly

What do you think? reviews please


	4. Paul and Steph get close

" I heard that I would be helping you around the city" Paul said

" Are you always this charming" Stephanie asked

" Only to the girls I like" Paul stated

" I feel so special" Stephanie looked at him

" How do you like New York" Paul asked

" I miss Nashville" Stephanie shrugged

" So I guess you don't like it" Paul said

" New York is okay but I don't fit" Stephanie said

" You know it isn't that bad" Paul said as Linda came over to the table

" Sweetie it's getting late time to go" Linda said

" It was nice talking to you" Stephanie smiled at Paul as she got up

When she was walking to the limo Linda looked over at her and smiled

" He's cute" Linda laughed

" Momma I don't know him" Stephanie blushed

" He has a good head on his shoulder" Linda said

" Yeah but were from to different worlds" Stephanie sighed as she got into the car

Paul was riding home with his father and mother.

" So how did you like Stephanie" Paul Sr. asked

" She was really sweet" Paul said looking over at her

" She has manners and is very respectful of her elders" Pat said

" Mom were not the same we are from completely different worlds" Paul said

" You like her" Paul Sr. smirked

" She will only be here for a year so it doesn't matter" Paul said as he looked at the window and said nothing

When all four McMahon's got home Stephanie went straight up to bed.

The next morning Stephanie woke up ad went to her window. She was so used to seeing all the animals and hprses. But all she was was land and covered swimming pool.

" Sucks don't it" Shane said as he walked into the room

" What do you mean" Stephanie asked

" Were so used to the animals and now there gone" Stephanie said as he put his arm around her neck

" Yeah I still can't believe that were stuck in this place for a year" Stephanie said disgusted

" Yeah well guess what" Shane said

" What Shane" Stephanie asked

" You and Paul are on the front page of People magazine" Shane gave Stephanie a copy that read "_Stephanie McMahon and Paul Levesque son and daughter of World Renound businessman Vince McMahon and Paul Levesque Sr. get close at a New York party"_ _The picture showed Stephanie and Paul smiling at each other_

" I can't believe they wrote that" Stephanie said

" We both know how the media can be" Shane shrugged as Linda came in

" Steph we have to check out the college today" Linda said

" Ok momma" Stephanie smiled

" Did you see the magazine momma" Shane asked

" Yes I did and sweetie you and Paul make a cute couple" Linda laughed as she exited the room

" Will you get out" Stephanie laughed as she threw a pillow at Shane

" Okay but you still like Paul" Shane ducked out the room when Stephanie threw another pillow at him

Stephanie and Linda were just leaving the American Musical and Dramatic Academy which was located in the Upper West Side of Manhattan

" I'm so excited to be going here" Stephanie said

" Good because it isn't cheap" Linda laughed as she seen Paul walk up to them

" What on earth are you doing here" Linda said with surprise

" Well I wanted to show Steph around" Paul said as he looked over at Stephanie

" Ok then" Linda gave Stephanie a hug " Have fun" Linda whispered in her ear as she walked off

" How did you know we were here" Stephanie put her hands on her hips

" Shane told me" Paul shrugged

" I'm am so going to kill my brother" Stephanie said

" So what are you majoring in" Paul asked

" Dance and Music" Stephanie said

" Well you'll have to sing for me " Paul was surprised

" Maybe if your a good boy" Stephanie laughed

" I'm here to give you a tour of the city so come on" Paul took Stephanie's hand

Short But Sweet:) Reviews


	5. Having Fun

Stephanie was sitting at a bench in central park with Paul they were just getting done with the city tour

" So I'm guessing you seen the pictures" Paul asked

" Yeah I guess I'm will have to get used to it" Stephanie shrugged

'' At least we weren't kissing" Paul said

" Yeah that's true" Stephanie laughed

" Do you think you can survive the city now" Paul questioned

" I think I can manage" Stephanie said

" Good you need to show me around Nashville now" Paul said

" Your a city boy" Stephanie said with a smirk

" Hey I wasn't born here" Paul defended himself

" Really so where were you born" Stephanie questioned

" New Hampshire" Paul said

" Oh so your a country boy" Stephanie laughed

" Yeah but I don't have the accent" Paul laughed

'' Yeah well maybe I can rub off on you" Stephanie smiled back

" We'll see" Paul said

Stephanie and Paul were having a good time when Stephanie got a call from her dad

" Yes daddy" Stephanie said

" Sweetheart how was the university" Vince asked

" It was good I can't wait to go there" Stephanie said

" Good tonight we will be having dinner at the Levesque's" Vince said to her

" That sounds fun" Stephanie said

" Yes you mom told me that you are out with Paul" Vince said

" Yes I am" Stephanie said

" Well tell him I said hi" Vince said as they both hung up

" So who was that" Paul answered

" My day says that we will having dinner at you house" Stephanie over at him

'' Yeah dad was telling me about it" Paul answered as he seen Stephanie look over at the dogs

" I guess you love animals" Paul asked

" Yeah we had animals on our ranch back in Nashville but obviously they couldn't come with us" Stephanie sighed

" That sounds like fun" Paul said truthfully

" I couldn't imagine you getting up early to clean up shit" Stephanie laughed

" Hey I could do that" Paul pouted

" Aww you poor thing" Stephanie giggled

" Yes poor me" Paul said dramatically

" Dram queen" Stephanie joked as they started to leave the park

Stephanie seen a driver pull up outside of the park

" Well I have to go" Stephanie kissed his

" I had fun " Paul said

" I know we should do this more often" Stephanie smiled as she got into the awaiting car

When Stephanie got home Linda was waiting for her

'' How did it go" Linda asked

" He is so sweet" Stephanie gushed

" Oh darlin you have a crush" Linda laughed

" No I don't" Stephanie said as she went upstairs to get ready for dinner

Almost two hours later Stephanie was dressed wearing a halter top and black dress pants.

" Dad sent me up here to get you" Shane said as he walked into the room

" Okay I'm ready" Stephanie said as she walked out the door with Shane

Wonder what will happen at dinner? Reviews


	6. Dinner at the Levesque's

Stephanie and her family pulled up to the Levesque estate. It was beautiful and very big. Shane helped her out the door.

" Thanks Shane" Stephanie smiled

" No problem baby sis" Shane said as Vince and Linda got out of the car

" Let's go in" Linda said as she walked up the door. A maid opened the door and led them into the dining room. The Levesque's were all waiting

" Hello again" Paul Sr. said as he shook Vince's hand. Shane helped Stephanie into the chair and sat down beside her. She looked over at Paul and he gave her a smile. She returned the smile.

" So how is your family doing in New York" Pat asked

" Wonderful" Linda smiled

" So are you ready to take over my New York company" Vince asked

" Yes very much" Paul Sr. said

Stephanie rolled her eyes she hated when her father would turn dinner into a business meeting

" Umm Mr.Mcmahon can I take your daughter for some air outside" Paul asked

" Yes you may but bring her back before dinner" Vince answered as Stephanie got up and kissed her fathers cheek

" Thanks" Stephanie whispered into her fathers ear

Stephanie followed Paul outside.

" You don't have to do this" Stephanie said

" I know" Paul smirked

" You backyard is nice" Stephanie said

'' Yeah my dad got lucky" Paul said as they started to walk down a path

'' So how old are you" Stephanie asked

" I'm 26" Paul answered

" Your old" Stephanie laughed

" Yeah and your young" Paul smiled

" Young beats old" Stephanie stuck her tongue out

" Can I ask you a question" Paul asked

" Yeah" Stephanie looked up at him

" Why are you and Shane so polite and well mannered" Paul asked

" back in Nashville that how all children act to there parents beside my daddy always said that I should show respect" Stephanie shrugged

" Have you done anything crazy" Paul asked with a laugh

" Just because I seem sweet and wholesome doesn't mean that I can't be crazy and wild" Stephanie said with a devillish look

" What's that supposed to mean" Paul asked intrigued

" That's for me to know and you to find out" Stephanie smirked

" I can't wait" Paul flirted as they started to walk back to the house

Back at dinner everyone was finishing up

" I think its time to go" Linda said

" Yes it late" Vince said as they put there coats on

" Dinner was lovely" Linda hugged Pat

" I will be seeing you at the office tomorrow" Vince shook Paul Sr. hand

Vince and Linda walked out the door with Shane while Stephanie stayed to say goodbye to Paul

" So can you meet me at the park tomorrow"Paul asked

" Yeah I can do that" Stephanie smiled

" Good" Paul said as Stephanie walked out the door with her parents

I wonder why Paul wants to see Stephanie at the park? It seems like forever since I updated this story (lol)


	7. Paul's Surprise

Stephanie woke up the next morning remembering that she had to meet Paul at the part in an hour

" Wake up breakfast is ready" Shane said as he knocked on the door

" Okay Shane" Stephanie mumbled

She heard Shane's footsteps down the steps as she got up.She put on a pair of jeans, and a tank top with a pink blazer over top.She looked in the mirror and smiled at what she saw.Feeling statisfied she walked downstairs and entered the diningroom where her mother had put the food she prepaired

" Morning daddy" Stephanie kissed his cheek " Morning momma" then kissed Linda's as she sat down. She started to eat her

breakfast which consisted of home fries, buttermilk pancakes, fried eggs, and butter milk biscuits.

" Momma this good" Shane said with a forkeful of food in his mouth

" Chew and swallow then talk" Linda said

" Stephanie you need to start thinking about marriage" Vince said

" I know daddy" Stephanie rolled her eyes

In the South women married young and Stephanie was no exception.

Stephanie looked as her watch and seen that she had to meet Paul at the park

" I have to go see y'all later" Stephanie said as she left the house

When Stephanie arrived she seen Paul standing there

" Hey there" Stephanie said as she gave him a hug

" I have a surprise for you" Paul smiled

" Really" Stephanie looked confused

" Look behind me" Paul smirked

Stephanie looked behind Hunter and saw a mahogany Shetland Sheepdog

" It's so cute" Stephanie smiled at the dog

" You like her" Paul asked

" It's a she" Stephanie asked

" Yeah and she's your's" Paul smiled

" Your serious" Stephanie said

" Yeah you said you liked animals and sense all your animals are in Nashville I figured you would want a animal that you could take home with you" Paul said

" Thank you I love her" Stephanie gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek

" Good so what are you going to name her" Paul asked

" Tennese" STephanie said as she petted the dog

" I think she likes it" Paul laughed as the dog rolled over

" You really didn't have to do this" STephanie said as she looked up at him

" I know that" Hunter looked in her eyes

" Well now I have a surprise for you" Stephanie smiled

" Really" Paul said

" Yes I'm gonna make you a southern dinner" STephanie smiled

" I hope you can cook" Paul joked

" Shut up or I'll poison ypu" Stephanie pushed him softly

" Eww I'm scared" Paul ran away befor Stephanie could hit him. Tennese just stood there watching

I made this a short chapter because I really didn't know what to right


	8. Vince Talks Marriage

After eating dinner Stephanie and Paul were sitting at the table telling stories and laughing.

" Did you really do that in high school" Stephanie asked in shock

" It wasn't that bad" Paul protested

" Could of fooled me" Stephanie smiled

" So when do you want to get married" Paul asked

Stephanie sighed " Down south your expected to get married young and my dad has been telling I need to start thinking about it''

" Well at least you can cook" Paul joked

" I told you I could" Stephanie pointed out

Paul nodded his head " You said that you would sing to me"

" I don't think I'm that good" Stephanie shrugged

" I'm sure your amazing" He protested

" Maybe some other time" Stephanie said

After realizing it was getting late Paul headed home as Stephanie walked to her room

When Vince got home Linda informed him of the date between Stephanie and Paul.Vince was relieved to see that she was taking well to New York.He decided to check on Stephanie.

"Princess" Vince knocked on the door and waited for an answer

Stephanie opened the door with a smile " Yes daddy"

" Can I come in" Vince asked as he seen a beautiful medium sized dog pop it's head out form the room " Who's dog is that"

" Paul gave her to me" Stephanie said as she let her father in

" She's beautiful sweetheart" Vince patted the dog as he sat on her bed and faced Stephanie

" So what did you want" Stephanie asked as she looked at her dad

" Did you have fun with Paul" Vince asked

Stephanie nodded her head " Yeah I cooked for him"  
Vince laughed " Well then I guess he enjoyed it"

" Yeah daddy it was just how momma taught me" Stephanie said as she sat down beside him

" Steph I don't want to pressure you into marriage" Vince said abruptly

Stephanie sighed " It feels like you are"

Vince put his hand on her thigh and patted it " It's just that you know that girls get married young in Nashville hell me and your mom married when she was 23 it's tradition"

Stephanie shook her head and stood up " Dad can you just drop it"

Vince put his hands up in defeat "Okay I'll leave you alone"

Stephanie closed her eyes as Vince pressed a kiss to her forehead and walked out.

The next morning Vince had ordered Stephanie and Shane to sit in on a meeting of the board that he had so that they cloud see how he did business.

" I'm so bored" Stephanie mumbled to Shane

" I know" Shane sighed as he passed Stephanie a note

Stephanie looked at it and seen her dad with a pencil sticking out of his but " He's talking out of his ass'' Shane whispered.Stephanie laughed loudly as Vince and the other board members looked at her

" Sorry daddy" Stephanie apologized. Vince nodded his head with a smile and continued with his speech.

" I would rather be shopping" Stephanie whispered

" I would rather shop with you then sit here" Shane whispered back. There conversation was cut short when Paul rushed through the door.

" Sorry I'm late" Paul said looking very frazzled

" It's okay Paul take a seat" Vince reassured

Shane smirked as Paul sat at far end of the table " Lover boy's here''

Stephanie widened her eyes " Shane I don't like him"

" Whatever you say" Shane laughed quietly

Soon the meeting was over and Stephanie and Shane were racing to the door.

" That was two hours of my life that was wasted" Shane remarked

" It wasn't that bad" A voice interrupted them

Stephanie turned around to see Paul standing there with a lopsided grin on his face " Really"

" Okay it was really bad" Paul laughed

Shane patted his back " Glad you agree with us Paul"

" There are my two children" Vince said walking over to them

" Hey daddy great meeting" Stephanie said innocently

" I'm glad you like it so much because now you can come to everyone" Vince smirked he knew she was lying and thought it was funny. Shane burst out laughing " Way to put your foot in your mouth Steph"

Vince turned around " Shane I seen you and Steph pass each other notes and you will be joining your sister at the meetings"

Shane shook his head and walked out. Vince waved goodbye to Paul and Stephanie as he went to catch up to the members of the board leaving Stephanie and Paul alone.

" I shouldn't have said anything" Stephanie smiled at Paul

" No you shouldn't have" Paul said

" So who made you come to this god forsaken meeting" Stephanie asked

" My dad he says that he wants me to see how your dad runs the business before my dad takes over" Paul shrugged

" Looks like were in the same position" Stephanie laughed

" No because I only had to go to this meeting you and Shane have to go to everyone"

Stephanie rolled her eyes" Don't remind me"

" How about I take you two lunch to forget about it" Paul asked

Stephanie smiled " I would love to"

" Great come on'' Paul opened the office door and let her walk out first.


End file.
